Na Hala a ka Makua
by HipsterMaybe
Summary: This will be a couple chapters of how I think 4.14 should have gone. Each chapter will be a different storyline. Whump, bromance, everything I thought the episode was lacking. Rated T. I own nothing but the plot I came up with.
1. Chapter 1

***SPOILERS FOR 4.14***

**Well, that episode had potential and it did deliver every once in a while, but where, I ask, was the whump and why did they center around the guest star? It would have been way better if they had centered around the main characters. I mean, they've done one on Chin. Several, actually. And was anyone else upset by the fact that yet again (just like in the episode in the third season where they get stranded on the dingy), Steve gets a nice warm welcome when they're found safe and Danny is totally ignored? Just saying, this could have gone a lot better. That being said, it wasn't a total failure**. **The ending was cute, but overall, another let down. Anyway, here's my version of it. Hope it's a bit more satisfactory. As with every fic that's a re-do of an episode, it will be similar, but I will also change a lot. I don't remember exact dialogue, so that will of my creation as well. Oh, and I will change Parrish's character a bit. I wasn't a fan of the 'not so bad escaped convict' thing. Five-0's been there, done that.**

"Drive." Parrish rumbled in his deep, hoarse voice. Reluctantly, Steve pulled back into traffic. Now that the construction site lead had fallen through, Parrish was going to be even more unpredictable and Steve didn't like the idea of driving around with a dangerous wild card in the back seat. Parrish seemed even more agitated than ever.

"What's the plan here, Roy. What do you want us to do?" Steve asked, trying to keep the man calm and feeling in control.

"What do I want? What do I want? I want you to shut the hell up and let me think!" Parrish yelled. Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Steve could see that the phone call with Grace was still weighing heavily on his mind. Unfortunately, Parrish saw Danny move as well.

"You. What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. Danny stiffened as the gun was jabbed hard into his side.

"Nothing. I was just readjusting." Danny replied quietly. There was a time and place for attitude, but it was obvious that right now it would only exacerbate the situation, so he held his tongue and replied in monotone.

"You think I don't know what's going on? You think I'm stupid?" Parrish shouted.

"We never said that. He has a bad back, Roy. He's just trying to get comfortable." Steve replied, equally as cordial, but his voice held a tough of nervousness. It was clear the Parrish was a powder keg ready to explode.

"I told you to shut up! You two are communicating with signals, aren't you? Aren't you!" he said louder.

"We're not. I promise you, we're not." Danny replied. Parrish went silent, but the tension didn't dissipate. After a moment, his gruff voice filled the cab again.

"You, blondie. Turn around. I wanna talk to ya." With sideways glances at each other, Danny turned around slowly to face their captor. Parrish reached for Danny's smashed phone and hit the button. Surprisingly, it turned on. The screen was cracked beyond repair, but it still worked. The image of Danny and Grace came up, and ironic crack running between the two of them. Parrish turned the screen towards Danny. "You got a daughter? Well so do I and right now, she thinks I'm a murderer. If this goes wrong, if we don't get Akama to confess, then what the hell. She'll never believe me anyway, so I might as well be the killer she thinks I am. And I'll start with you. You take away my chance to fix things with her, I make Grace listen to you die. For real this time. This phone can still make calls and it looks like you've got her on speed dial." Danny swallowed and nodded his understanding.

"If that phone still works," Danny began. "you can get Akama's address off it. It'll be one of the last texts I received."

"You screwin' with me? You just tryin' to distract me so you can escape?" Parrish asked angrily.

"I swear to you, this is legit. I'm not going to try anything. We are in a moving car and like you said, I've got a daughter and I would very much like to go home to her." Danny said slowly. Steve glanced worriedly back at the two of them, but turned back to the road when Parrish raised his head.

"Well, I'm not going to take that chance." Parrish raised the butt of Steve's gun and brought it down sharply on Danny's temple. Danny immediately slumped forward and Parrish pushed him back into his seat.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Steve shouted angrily. He kept looking over at his unconscious partner, but he couldn't check on him because of his handcuffed wrist.

"Now I know you two won't try anything." Parrish muttered, then began scrolling through Danny's texts. "Thirty-nine Olive Avenue, Wahiawa."

"What?" Steve asked, still preoccupied with his bleeding and unmoving partner.

"Thirty-nine Olive Avenue, Wahiawa." Parrish repeated with a touch of annoyance. "Drive. It's Akama's address." Steve nodded and turned towards the Wahiawa. After couple miles, Steve began to worry when Danny did not so much as stir.

"Roy, I need to check on him. I believe that you didn't kill that guy, but if Danny dies, it's not gonna matter." Parrish snorted derisively.

"He's not gonna die. Concussion at the most. Believe me, I've done this before. Pretty boy will be awake and bitchin' in no time." The notion that this level of violence was nothing new to Parrish did not comfort Steve. As they neared their destination, Danny did indeed begin to come around.

"Ngghhh…" he groaned, putting a hand up to his head. His eyes flickered open when his fingers came back wet.

"Danny? You with me, man?" Steve asked, his voice thick with concern.

"Th-think…think so. God, my head hurts. What happened?" Steve's fears calmed a little when he heard Danny's relatively normal speech.

"Roy got a little carried away with the butt of the gun." Steve said bitterly.

"Watch it. I still have that gun." Parrish warned.

"You doing okay, Danny. Just hold on, alright? I'll get you some help soon. Just hold on. How bad does it hurt?"

"I dunno. Pretty bad, I guess, but it doesn't feel like more than a concussion." Danny replied, his voice a little softer than normal. Steve frowned.

"Well, you just hold on. It'll all be okay, just hold on." Danny stiffened a little. Even concussed he could tell that Steve was using the phrase 'hold on' more often than necessary. A glance at Steve's rigid posture and white knuckled grip of the steering wheel confirmed his suspicions. Danny braced himself in his seat. After a moment, Steve gave an almost imperceptible nod, then jerked the wheel hard to the right, then back left again. Parrish was thrown around the back seat and Danny used the moments of disorientation to snatch the gun out of his hand and the other off of the floor where it had fallen. He then grabbed Steve's cuffs from his belt and snugged them around Parrish's wrists. The man had been knocked out by his head's collision with the window.

"Thanks for the warning." Danny huffed, a little more out of breath than he should be. Steve didn't like how fast his partner was tiring.

"Don't mention it. Nice work, by the way." Steve replied, genuinely impressed by what Danny had accomplished.

"Thanks. Here, pull over and I'll un-cuff you." Steve complied and brought the car over to the shoulder. Once Danny had freed his arm, Steve gently grabbed Danny's head to examine the wound.

"Steve, I'm fine." Danny protested without any real fight behind it.

"Like hell you are. You were unconscious for a good fifteen minutes and your head is still bleeding."

"Head wounds bleed a lot." Danny countered.

"Yes, but that's still a lot of blood. Here," Steve said, holding up his hands. "how many fingers?" Danny sighed.

"Three." Steve looked at him skeptically, but Danny had answered correctly, so he dropped the subject for the time being. "So, what now?" Danny asked.

"I say we call it in. I have enough of this guy here. If he is innocent, he's got a pretty lousy way of showing it." Danny nodded in agreement and Steve reached back to grab their phones. Steve's was too smashed to turn on and though Danny's had worked before, it had run out of battery. "Well, that sucks. This job has cost me like seven phones now." Steve grouched.

"I think we should go to Akama's house." Danny said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Steve asked, surprised by Danny's comment.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I believe Parrish's story. And if Akama was paid off, he could now be a target. We need to make sure he's okay. Besides, he'll have a phone." Steve hesitated for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"Alright. We'll for backup from his place." They pulled back out into traffic and headed toward Akama's house. Once they'd arrived, Danny took the second set of handcuffs plus several pairs of flex cuffs and secured them around Parrish's wrists and ankle. He even affixed a few of them to the car itself. Steve arched an eyebrow.

"It's good, man. He's not goin' anywhere." Steve said gently, steering Danny toward the house. As they approached the porch, Steve noticed the front door was open and drew his gun.

"Stay out here while I clear the place." He whispered, then entered the house. After a minute, he called Danny in. Akama's dead body lay in the middle of the kitchen. Sharing a dark look with his partner, Steve picked up the phone sitting on the counter, but frowned when he heard no dial tone.

"Landline's been cut." He said, then a moment later, a hail of bullets punched through the house's thin walls and shattered the windows. Steve and Danny dropped to the floor instantly, taking refuge behind the kitchen counter. They attempted to return fire a few times, but never managed to get in any decent shots. Suddenly, there were more gunshots, then the abruptly the house fell silent. They got to their feet slowly and crept toward the door, guns still drawn, but relaxed when Grover entered the house.

"Nice entrance." Steve remarked. Grover looked at him and shook his head.

"Why is it everywhere you go people are shootin' at you?" Steve shrugged. Then turned to Danny, who was leaning against the wall next to him. He didn't like the way the color had drained from his partner's face, nor the way he seemed unable to keep his eyes open. Grover noticed this as well as the blood.

"Whoa, what happened? Where's Parrish?"

"He's in the back of our car. He struck Danny with my gun." Steve replied distractedly as he peeled one of Danny's eyes open. "We need to get him checked out right now." Steve said, his worry for Danny returning. "Alright, Danno. Come on. Let's get you to the hospital." Steve took one of Danny's arms and hooked it around his shoulder. Grover took Danny's other side and they carried him out to where an ambulance was already waiting. As soon as they exited the house, the rest of the team came rushing forward.

"Steve! What happened?" Chin asked, taking in the dazed and barely conscious Danny practically being carried by the two much larger men.

"Parrish." Steve said simply, but it was enough for them to get the gist of what had happened. He glanced briefly over at their car to see three members of S.W.A.T. carrying the heavily bound Parrish toward one of the HPD cruisers. As gently as they could, they got Danny settled in the back of the ambulance and soon were headed toward the hospital.

H

5

0

Danny groaned softly as he returned to consciousness. The held a hand up to block the light streaming in through the window near his bed.

"Hey, Danno!" Steve exclaimed happily. "Hold on." He said, then stood up to close the blinds.

"Not again." Danny muttered.

"What?" Steve asked. Not fully understanding what Danny meant.

"Las' time you said that we were almost in an accident." Danny said, opening his eyes slowly. Steve laughed.

"Good to see you can remember." He remarked.

"Unfortunately, yes. So, I'm gonna guess I'm here" Danny said, gesturing to his hospital room. "'cause of my head. How long've I been out?"

"About four hours. Doc says no skull fracture, but you got one helluva concussion."

"Figures. We go in together and I end up in the hospital. You, like always, come out without a scratch. It's a conspiracy, I tell you."

"Conspiracy, huh?" Steve smirked. Danny nodded.

"I'm pretty sure Hawaii's out to get me." He stated matter-of-factly. Steve chuckled.

"Whatever gets you through the day, Danno."

**Well, we are tired so therefore, this will be all for tonight. Tomorrow I think we'll post another chapter with another possible way this episode could've gone. We were going to do it tonight, but I think this is good for now. I hope ya'll liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning! I'm glad you all enjoyed that version of last night's episode. I know we enjoyed writing it. I just woke up to the lovely smell of Mitch's cooking (mango-pineapple smoothie, chocolate chip waffles, and bacon) and when I went to go take my shower, I found that he had put my towel in the dryer so that it would be all warm and soft. Is this guy great or what? Anyway, here's another way 4.14 could have gone in my mind. Same complaints with the episode as in the last chapter, though I do strongly agree with ShakespeareIsMyMuse. Check out the reviews to see her insightful comment.**

Danny stared down sadly at Archie Akama bloody corpse. He believed Parrish's story that he had been set up and believed that Akama had lied under oath, but he still didn't deserve that. Parrish's expression was unreadable, but Danny could guess what was going on in his head. Steve turned to him, and jerked his toward the phone on the counter. Danny picked it up, but frowned when he heard nothing.

"No dial tone." Steve's eyes widened, then a moment later, he was pushing Parrish to the ground.

"Get down! Get down!" he yelled over the din of gunfire. Bullets tore through the house's walls like they were paper. Glass shattered and covered the floor. Both Steve and Danny had their guns out and were trying for a few well aimed shots, but it was difficult and none of their bullets found their intended target. Parrish already lay dead on the floor. Danny peeked up over the counter to take another shot, but before he could even aim, he felt himself physically blown back onto the kitchen floor, his body coming to rest next to Akama's. All the air was gone from his lungs and try as he might, he could not suck in a breath. He lay there in a daze, feeling something warm spreading across his chest. Abruptly, the guns fell silent.

"Danny?" Steve's voice called. He wanted to answer, really he did, but his lungs refused to cooperate. "Danny!" Steve shouted again, a little more concern coloring his voice. Danny heard footsteps on the creaky floor and soon the hazy image of his partner swam above him. "Oh God, Danny! You're hit!" large hands pressed firmly over the wound and pain ignited across his chest. Danny wanted to scream, but that would require his lungs to function and that obviously wasn't happening. "Danny, come on, man. Take a breath. Stay with me. Come on! Breathe!" Steve lifted his partner into his lap. The motion must have dislodged whatever he been blocking his air and soon he gave a harsh, wet cough. Blood dribbled down his chin.

"'teve…" Danny whispered. Fear was etched into each one of Steve's features as he tried to keep Danny at an angle where he could breathe.

"Shhh, hang on buddy. Don't try to talk. Help's comin', so you just stay with me, ya hear?" Steve said in a shaky voice. Right on cue, Grover entered the house, gun drawn.

"McGarrett?" he called. "Williams?"

"Lou! Back here!" Steve replied. Grover's heavy footsteps clunked towards the kitchen.

"Oh my God…" he breathed when he saw the sight before. Immediately, he had his radio in his hand. "I need paramedics in here now! We got an officer down." He crouched next to Steve and took in Danny's pale and trembling body.

"Stay with me, Danny. Help's here. Just a few seconds. I promise." Steve kept rambling, but it was the only way he knew to keep Danny awake. His friend's head was already lolling against his chest and his breathing had become slow, ragged gasps that usually ended in a coughing fit. More blood flecked his lips and covered his chest. The paramedics burst into the house a moment later, followed closely by the rest of Five-0. Steve gently released Danny and set him on the floor to let the medics work.

"What do we got?" one of them asked.

"Gunshot wound to the chest. I think it might have pierced his lung." Steve answered, fear intensifying when he saw the wound. He hadn't actually looked at it before, just shoved his hand down to stop the blood. The bullet had punched a large hole through the left side of chest and blood welled up incessantly. A pressure bandage was secured around the wound, but little more could be done until they were at the hospital. Leaving no room for argument, Steve jumped into the ambulance along with Danny.

H

5

0

"Steve! How is he?" Chin asked as he, Kono, Catherine, and Grover rushed into the waiting room. Steve shook his head.

"It's bad. He's lost so much blood. His lung collapsed before we got here and he stopped breathing. I…I don't know anything else." He stuttered. Kono took in her boss's blood soaked clothing and ran out to her car. She knew Chin kept a duffel of extra clothes in the back and they should fit Steve. When she had gone, Grover took a seat opposite Steve.

"McGarrett…hey, Steve. Look at me. He's gonna be fine. Now, I haven't known you boys long, but from what I've seen, you two are tough sons of bitches. Danny's strong. He'll make this."

"He has to, Lou. I can't do this without him. I can't. He's like my brother." Chin sat down next to Steve.

"I know. Like he said though, Danny's strong and if anyone can survive this, it'll be him." Chin soothed. Catherine gently squeezed his shoulder, letting him know that she was here. A moment later, Kono returned with a change of clothes and Steve gratefully accepted them. Once he had washed away Danny's blood, he felt slightly better. He came back out to the lobby and sat down with his team to await news on Danny.

H

5

0

Danny awoke to the sound of soft snores and quiet beeping. One glance around the room told him that he was in a hospital. To his left, he could see Steve asleep in what had to be the most uncomfortable position ever. Scattered across the room, the rest of his unconventional little family slept. On the small couch in the corner, Grace was curled into her Uncle Chin. Kono and Catherine had each put two chairs together to form makeshift beds. Not wanting to disturb their much needed rest, Danny smiled and drifted back to sleep, not questioning why he was in the hospital in the first place.

The next time he opened his eyes, dazzling sunlight shone through the window and bathed the room in a warm glow. He could see that the others in the room were all talking to one another and he listened in.

"I hope Catherine hurries up with that coffee." Kono said sleepily. Chin yawned and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I could use about fifty of cups right now." He mumbled. Suddenly, Grace's wide brown eyes met his and her face split into a wide grin.

"Mornin' Danno!" All heads turned toward the bed and soon they were all scrambling over, pulling up chairs around Danny.

"Hey, Danny. How ya feelin'?" Steve asked with a smile. His relief to see his partner awake was clear on his face.

"I'm okay…ahhggg! Why does my chest hurt?" Steve smiled sadly and pressed the button to release more pain medication.

"You got shot, buddy. It hit you right in the lung." He explained.

"Joy." Danny muttered sarcastically and they all laughed.

"You've been asleep for a long time. Like, four days Danno." Grace said, squeezing her father's hand.

"I'm sorry, Monkey."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're awake."

"Me too, baby. You guys all okay?" Danny asked, studying his friend's exhausted faces.

"A lot better now that you're awake, brah." Chin said, placing a hand on his knee.

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare, Danny." Kono said, affectionately straightening his blankets. Steve flashed Danny his trademark goofy grin.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nothin'. I was just thinking about the Camaro. It'd be a shame to let that nice car just sit there while you're laid up." He joked.

"You, Steven, are a vulture. Go buy your own!" They all broke out laughing, enjoying the return to normalcy.

**Well, there you have it. I think that's all I'll post, but if you guys have another scenario you want to see, leave me a review and if I can make it work, I'll another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, since the majority of you guys in the reviews asked for a Steve whumper, we've decided to write ya'll one. Not 100% sure where this is going, but then again, I never am. I hope you guys like this! Mitch and I spent the day watching some old episodes from season 1, so hopefully we've got the bromance down pretty good. Is anyone else wondering if the Matt storyline will be picked up again? They stuck in a major plot twist and added the potential for character development, but never acted on it. Maybe they will soon. I read that sometime during this season, episode sixteen if I remember correctly, Danny's mother is supposed to make an appearance and it would be weird if Matt was not so much as mentioned. Anyway, here's another version of 4.14.**

Once Parrish had finished telling the story of why he took the job in the first place, a tense silence fell over the three of them. Another couple miles flew by with Parrish fidgeting with the gun and Steve and Danny sitting anxiously on the edge of their seats. As they passed a police cruiser, Parrish lost it.

"You tipped them off! Right after you gave me your word? You son of a bitch!" he shouted angrily. The gun was now pressed to Steve's head.

"Hey, listen to me! That's just a random cop. He's not following us. We just happened to pass him. I swear, we didn't tip anyone off!" Danny replied, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Right, like I'm gonna believe that!" Parrish retorted. Steve shot Danny a determined look, then a moment later jerked the wheel hard side to side. Parrish was thrown around the backseat.

"Danny, now!" Steve shouted, straightening the vehicle out again. Without hesitation, Danny leaned over and wrestled the gun out of Parrish's hand. A deafening crack sounded as the gun went off, but since now blinding burst of pain accompanied the noise, Danny figured it was a miss. Once Parrish had been disarmed, Danny tossed back a pair of cuffs.

"On, now. Tight." He ordered. Reluctantly, Parrish secured them around his wrists. "Nice driving, babe." Danny said appreciatively, but Steve didn't answer. "Steve?" He glanced over at his partner, and his brows furrowed in concern. Steve' face had suddenly gone remarkably pale and he was trembling slightly. His eyes were wide with shock and his breathing was becoming labored. "Steve, you alright?" Danny asked again.

"I…I think I g-got shot." He mumbled dazedly. Danny's heart sped up. It didn't take him long to find the wound on Steve' right side. Blood was pouring out of the hole at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Oh my God…Steve, buddy, you need to pull over." Danny coached gently, but firmly.

"I don't understand…" Steve replied.

"I know. I know, Steve, but right now you need to get out of traffic. Come on, partner."

"Danny…" A second later, Steve slumped forward, unconscious. The car began veer off into oncoming traffic. As Danny grappled with the wheel still attached to Steve's limp arm, he heard the sound of police sirens behind them. When he finally managed to steer the vehicle, he brought it carefully over to the shoulder. Not wasting anytime, Danny unlocked Steve's cuffs and pressed one of his hands into the wound. With the other, he checked for a pulse. Thankfully, it was still there, but it was faint. Suddenly, Chin's car screeched to a halt next to theirs and Steve' door was thrown open. As Chin observed the scene before, he began to take charge.

"Lou!" he yelled over his shoulder. "We've got Parrish restrained in the back seat. Kono, call an ambulance. Steve's been shot. Danny, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Danny muttered distractedly.

"Alright, slide over and we'll lower him to the ground." Very carefully, the two men settled Steve onto the asphalt. Danny's hand was still clamped down on his partner's side. The move to the ground roused Steve and he groaned weakly as a sharp pain stabbed through him.

"Steve? You with me?" Danny asked, gently patting his brother's cheeks.

"D-Danny…"

"That's right, buddy. How ya doin'?"

"Ngghhhh…h-hurts-s." Steve stuttered, his voice fading to a whisper.

"Just hang in there, Steve. An ambulance is on the way." Chin assured the injured SEAL.

"T-try." He replied softly.

"You're doing great, babe. You're doing so good." Steve stared up at Danny with wide, fearful eyes..

"Dan-ny…hurts s-so…b-b-bad." Steve whimpered as the pain intensified. It nearly broke Danny to see his strong, infallible partner so helpless.

"I know. It'll all be over soon." Steve's eyes began to fall shut. "Hey, whoa whoa whoa, come on. Stay with me Steve. Help's almost here." Indeed, Danny could hear the fast approaching wail of the ambulance. Steve opened his eyes for a few seconds more and, after blinking a few time, let them close again. "Steve. Steve!" Danny did his best to wake him, but to no avail. After a moment, Danny noticed that Steve's chest was no longer moving. As he frantically checked for pulse again, he found it had stopped. Chin went to Steve's legs and elevated them to keep circulation going in Steve's heart while Danny went straight into CPR. With every compression, Danny's fear increased. He couldn't be this close to losing Steve. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he had begun to believe that his partner truly was invincible.

"Come on. Don't do this, Steve. Don't do this. Stay with me! Come on, Steve!" Danny pleaded. The paramedics arrived and dropped to their knees beside their patient. The three remaining members of Five-0 present held their breaths as they watched the defibrillators charge once, twice, three times. Then, a pulse. Weak, erratic, but there nonetheless. Danny rushed forward and climbed into the ambulance next to his partner. With a flick of a switch, the sirens blared to life and they tore away towards the hospital.

H

5

0

As Steve slowly began to regain consciousness, he became aware of a repetitive and somewhat annoying beeping in the corner as well as and irksome…_thing_ beneath his nose. Groaning softly, he lifted his arm clumsily to dislodge the uncomfortable tubing, but he was intercepted by a warm, gentle hand.

"Hey, hey leave that there." Danny said softly. Steve felt his partner squeeze his hand comfortingly. After a few false starts, Steve managed to peel his lids open.

"Danny." He croaked, his voice rough from disuse. The man in question smiled.

"Here." Danny held a glass of water with a straw to Steve's mouth, allowing him to soothe his sore throat.

"Thanks. Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Danny replied. "You got shot, babe."

"I did?"

"Mmhhmm. Scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry." Steve apologized sincerely. Danny waved his hand dismissively.

"Eh, for once it's not your fault." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Not my fault?"

"Nope. We got taken hostage, remember? That guy, Parrish, shot you."

"Parrish…yeah, I remember! Wait, Danny, he's innocent. We need to…we have to-" Steve began, trying to sit up, but Danny pushed him gently back down.

"Hey hey hey, take it easy. You're not strong enough for that. We cleared Parrish, don't you worry. A lot's happened in the three days you've been out. So just take it easy, alright?" Danny instructed, pressing the button to release more pain medication into Steve's IV line since it was obvious that the quick movements had dialed up his partner's pain.

"Okay…okay…not doing that again." Steve declared, wincing a little.

"Not for a while, no. You took a bullet to the side. I cut through your ribs, grazed your lung, caused massive internal bleeding, and missed you heart by that much." Danny explained, pinching his fingers together for emphasis.

"Wow…didn't realize. I remember getting shot, but not much after that."

"HPD along with Grover, Chin, and Kono arrived just in time. Lou took Parrish into custody and we all stayed until the ambulance came." Danny paused for a moment. "Your heart stopped, Steve. I tried CPR, but it took three goes with defibrillator to get you back. So, can you just promise me something?" Steve was shocked to know that he had come so close to dying, but nodded.

"Anything."

"Stop trying to be Superman. Sometimes I forget that you're, you know, human. With all the crazy stunts you pull, you should be dead a hundred times over. This made me realize that you are not invincible. Please, from now on, just promise me you'll watch your back. I can't always be there and I need to know that you'll be safe." Steve was silent for a moment, taking in the stress and concern in Danny's features. He too had to admit that the knowledge that his heart had stopped had shaken him and he realized just how reckless his tactics were. But more than anything, he realized what he was putting his loved ones through.

"I promise, Danny."

**There ya go! Last chapter for this I think. Feel free to write your own! I'd love to read it! Tomorrow I will probably update Maka'u, Jersey Style, and maybe another chapter of A Bond Like Brothers. I really need to stop starting so many fics at once, but I have a really good idea for my next one and I really want to start it! **


End file.
